A More Familiar Ceiling
by Miss Evil Muffins
Summary: Shinji becomes accustomed to sleeping with a new ceiling over his head. KawoShin, original NGE universe more or less.


A More Familiar Ceiling

"I have to go to bed now."

"With me?"

This was the second time this exchange between the two Eva pilots had occurred. Shinji found himself only marginally less flustered this time. How had he allowed that same phrase slip out once again? He really needed to learn to be on guard around this fellow pilot who never missed a beat.

Shinji wasn't quite sure why he had taken to waiting in the NERV hallway for Kaworu every day this week, the same classical song playing on his Walkman each time.

Somehow or another, Shinji found himself once again following Kaworu toward the cottony-haired boy's room. Shinji paid vague attention to Kaworu's happy chatter about the wonders of Lillin culture along the way. He did wonder why Kaworu referred to other humans so oddly, but perhaps the boy had lived overseas for a while, like Asuka had, and picked it up there.

Some time after arriving in Kaworu's room, the two sat on the bed.

"Shall we watch some TV first before we sleep? There is currently this fascinating animated program about a girl who travels through time to save the girl that she loves. I have found that there are more depictions of two people of the same gender being in love in animation than in other media I've seen. It's very nice. Love between the Lillin is very pleasant, is it not, Shinji-kun?" Kaworu beamed at the shorter boy.

"I…I really don't know anymore… I think I'm just going to try and go to sleep." Shinji rolled over on the shared bed and shut his eyes. Both Misato and Asuka had loved Kaji and look what it got them.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Shinji propped himself up on his elbows and turned back to Kaworu. "Eh? With what?"

"To help you get to sleep. You looked so tired the morning after you last stayed here, Shinji-kun. I worry for you." Kaworu looked thoughtful for a moment before his face illuminated as if by some imagined light bulb. He began to hum the tune that had become so familiar in the past few days. However, the hummed serenade ceased as abruptly as it had began. "No, that's not right at all," he mumbled.

Shinji sat up all the way with a bemused face as he waited to see where this was heading. There was really no telling with Kaworu-kun.

"A lullaby, Shinji-kun! That is what a Lillin child needs in order to sleep. Rock a bye, Baby…" he began earnestly. His voice was of course soothing, however Shinji immediately stopped him.

"S-stop! Not…not that one."

"Why not?" Kaworu's face fell. Shinji felt a feather of guilt light upon himself.

"My mother used to sing me that song," Shinji remembered quietly in the dim room. "I enjoyed it while she was alive, but after I grew up, every time I'm reminded of that song, I can't but think how cruel it is. The baby falls from the tree!"

Kaworu chuckled. "Everyone dies eventually, Shinji-kun. You miss your mother," he stated.

"Well, of course I do. Don't you miss anyone, Kaworu-kun?" Shinji searched the ruby-red eyes. He wondered what those eyes had seen. Shinji knew so little about this boy, yet at the same time, it felt as if they has known each other since birth. Even before then, perhaps.

Kaworu held the gaze as if grasping a pet that was escaping out the front door. "I have missed you before we even met, Shinji-kun."

Shinji's face reddened. "I don't think that's even possible…"

Kaworu smiled gently and put his hands on Shinji shoulders.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Shh." Kaworu shushed the befuddled boy as he gently pushed him down on to the single pillow. "I'm tucking you into bed." The crimson-eyed boy tenderly enveloped the other with the blankets. Shinji saw a lily-white hand reach toward his face, brushing his bangs back with a whisper of a touch. Kaworu found the chocolate-brown hair very silky and pleasant to the touch. He hoped his fingers could meet with that hair more often in the near future. For now, he touched his lips to Shinji's forehead.

"Just like my mother." Shinji chuckled, bemusement over taking his initial confusion.

Kaworu smiled. "I'm not your mother, Shinji." The soft lips returned to Shinji's forehead. It felt as if a butterfly had landed there, except the butterfly decided to slowly travel to the tip of Shinji's nose, and then, finally brushed against his own lips.

"Good night, Baby." Kaworu smiled proudly. As if tucking the boy into bed was a great work of art.

"That's what you say to a girlfriend." Shinji mumbled, pulling the sheets over his face.

"Hm, Angel, then?"

Shinji peaked his eyes from under the covers. "We fight Angels, Kaworu-kun."

"No, no. The angels from stories. The ones who are assigned to watch over Lillin children. The child and the angel are created to be together. Even if the child dies, the angel will continue to exist with the child in his memory. Are my angel, Shinji-kun. Good night. Please sleep well, so I may see a face sent to me from heaven in the morning." Kaworu smiled so dazzlingly that Shinji could scarcely tell that the lamp had just been turned off.

Shinji rolled over and fell into a deep sleep for a time.

He came back up to the surface of wakefulness some time during the night, when Kaworu turned over, his knee lightly brushing Shinji's. Kaworu was the angel, Shinji decided, when presented with the peaceful face next to his.

Shinji shifted onto his back. This ceiling, too, had finally become familiar.


End file.
